


Critical Drabbles

by AndiKit



Series: Critical Role Stuff [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, The Dome, Trans Essek Thelyss, Una Thelyss-Widogast, fanchild, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKit/pseuds/AndiKit
Summary: Just a bunch of very short CR drabbles!
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. In the Dome

Essek stumbles into the dome. There's still blood on the side of his torso from the day's encounter. Thankfully he was ok, but he did take quite the beating. If not for Jester's spell, he could have been much worse off. 

He's exhausted. 

Without thinking, he squirms his way past his friends and plops himself down next to Caleb. The human doesn't seem to mind, only opening his eyes and looking towards him. 

"Are you alright?" Caleb asks. Essek nods sleepily, wrapping his cloak around himself. "You did good out there today. You impressed me." 

Essek closes his eyes. "It's hard to impress you, isn't it?" Caleb chuckles.

"You make it look easy." He says. 

He's startled when Essek lowers his head to his shoulder. 

"Is this ok?" Essek whispers after a moment. Caleb hums his approval. "Okay... goodnight Caleb." 

"Goodnight Essek..." He stops for a heartbeat. He recalls the sentence he repeated over and over when he was alone, trying to perfect the pronunciation of the foreign language. When he knows he has it right, he whispers the Undercommon gently. Words that in his own language he would have said as "ich liebe dich". 

But Essek is already asleep.


	2. Waking Up

The relief that swelled in Caleb’s chest when Essek took a hoarse breath was unlike any he had ever felt. The recently revived drow coughed a few times before opening his eyes. His breathing was shallow, as though he had forgotten how to do so in the few minutes he had been dead. He carefully turned his head to face Caleb, who was kneeling beside him with his hands clasped firmly on his arm. As soon as rubellite eyes met sky blue, his vision was blurred with tears.   
“Caleb?” His voice was dry and barely a whisper. He tried to lift himself off the ground, only to be held back by Jester, who had performed the Revivify spell. Caleb removed one hand from his arm to instead pet his hair.   
“No, do not try to move. Just stay here for a little while, ja?” Caleb insisted. He noted the tone in his own voice. Was it obvious that he had been crying?   
Essek nodded in compliance, only reaching to grab Caleb’s hand and bring it from his forehead to his cheek. Caleb did not resist.   
“Is everyone alright?” Essek croaked. Caleb nodded, grazing his thumb across his cheekbone.   
“Everyone is fine. Oh, Essek,” Caleb started, “I don’t know what I would have done if you-” Essek cut him off.  
“I don’t want you to think about that. I’m okay now.” He smiled weakly. “Everything is okay now.”


	3. From Frumpkin's Mind Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frumpkin-based introspection.

I would never leave Master Caleb behind. 

I knew long ago that I would be with him until the end. He is kind, he is clever, and he has a good heart. He treats me very well and he lets me know he loves me. But I fear his love shifts elsewhere now.

I sensed from the beginning; Master Caleb’s attraction to the drow. He had met someone else who was clever. Not as clever as he, however. I was happy when they grew closer, when they smiled at one another, when their hands touched and it made him flinch. He was happy and calm and so in love. And it’s true, I liked Essek. But something felt wrong inside when the two made a promise. A promise that they would spend the rest of their lives by each other’s sides. I had made that promise to Master Caleb all those years ago. 

And then I watched Master Caleb weep with happiness as he clung to Essek after he discovered they would be parents. That was when I realized. All this time, Essek and the family they were creating together. They were Master Caleb’s second chance. 

I love Master Caleb. I love Essek. I even feel love for their child, whom I have yet to meet. I love them all with everything I have. I do my best to let them know. 

But I do not want to be left behind.


	4. From Frumpkin's Mind Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frumpkin meets Una

She is small. Too small for my liking. And she is helpless as well. A little thing like her could be killed by an enemy very easily.

This is my first time seeing the child. She is only a few hours old and sleeping soundly in Essek’s arms. He and Master Caleb are watching us with waiting, content smiles. I haven’t seen Master Caleb smile this much in a long time. I creep closer to the center of the bed where Essek is sitting, and he reaches out to pet me. It’s easy to tell how sluggish and tired he is. 

Before I know it, I am face-to-face with the child. Her skin is a rosy purple and her head is covered with tufts of peach-colored hair. I hear Master Caleb chuckle and ask “what do you think, Frumpkin?”. I let out a small meow in response. That’s when she opens her eyes. 

Her irises are a striking icy blue with even lighter pupils. They seem like a perfect mix of her parents’. We stare at each other for a moment. That is, before I lean forward and touch my nose to hers. And just like that, I want to curl up around her and purr until it puts her to sleep, hissing and growling at the monsters to keep them away. 

She is small, and helpless as well

That is why I will keep her safe as best I can.


End file.
